1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a print control device, a printing system employing the print control device and a computer-readable recording medium storing printing program for converting print data including header information to printer control information and transmits the converted information (i.e., the printer control information) to a printer.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a print control device such as a personal computer which converts print data representing images to be printed into printer control information such as PDL (Page Description Language) data or PDF (Portable Document Format) data and outputs the same. It sometimes necessary to input job control information such as a PJL (Printer Job Language) command (hereinafter, referred to as a job control command) or the like into the printer to make various operational instructions in addition to the above-mentioned printer control information. In Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-92744, disclosed is a technique for writing PDF data and PJL commands into a spooler, and transmits the same to the printer.